dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mictlantecuhtli
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Nugbane page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pwr905 (Talk) 17:05, January 13, 2010 Notes Please refrain from adding personal comments on the spell/specialization tables and use the talk/discussion page instead. I am admits de-cluttering and simplifying the spell tables removing random notes and keeping statistic and mechanical notes on the tables. Hollowness 18:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Random Encounter By all means you are welcome to (it's pretty self explanatory) for Random Encounters, I wouldn't add it as a category, Category:Locations should be suffice. Worst case scenario, for your first attempt of creating an article is if it gets stubbed or clean up tagged, and thats not really a bad thing. 15:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Either crop or use one of the companions (Alistair, Morrigan, Leliana, etc.). 02:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Heya, busy bee. I would like to give you props for really putting commitment and effort into the random encounter articles (and they are looking great). This is something I believe most people have over looked on this wiki and it is about time someone added this very viable needed information. Just wanted to make sure you know that you are recognized for your work :) 15:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, my character summary on my user page? Its not really a template but you can use it if you like, I don't mind, I didn't even put too much into it :P. And np, you are right, sometimes it takes a while to get the groove going and after a few edits you start to feel like its making sense or in my case having method to my madness. 15:27, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Character Summary Actually, I noticed the other day, looks good. :D 10:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Creature Abilities I noticed you added a creature ability. This is something I am actually undertaking some time next week, I am getting a direct feed from the toolset from Tierrie, and since I did all the other talents and abilities will keep to the theme, so this article maybe changed when I go through them. You may want to refrain from adding any more just cause it may clash with this project. 17:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Also I recently have updated the template and need to go through every transformer for adjustments. 17:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not a big deal unless you start adding any more, I am thinking about making a template for creature abilities, to separate them from abilities the player can use, to avoid confusion for later on and to vary the different mechanics. I just thought I should drop you a line. You can alway s have empty links (red dead end links), if you want to reference the spells and abilities, so you don't have to worry about that sort of thing. :) 17:23, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Rare Items I saw that you're looking for the location of Nugbane and Dead Metal Bucket. Try pickpocketing the Mines Commander in the Orzammar Commons for Nugbane. Dead Metal Bucket does not exist in game. -- 20:15, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :I got the info from the toolset. The other two characters that references Nugbane is orz230cr_carta_xbow_dagger.utc and orz230cr_jarvia_thug_2.utc. According to the toolkit, the Nugbane are not droppable nor stealable from either of them. I just double checked the area and stage. The Mines Commander is the most forefront of the 4 dwarves guarding the entrance to the mines right? If this is the guy you've been pick pocketing from, then I don't know why its not showing up. -- 23:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I took a closer look at the code and the only difference I could tell between the Mines Commander and the other stealing targets that drop items is this - the Mines Commander had the slot set to "Main" whereas everyone else has it set to "Not Equipped". I don't know if this makes any difference at all, but I could not find any other difference. One possibility I explored but did not take very far is this - modify your game with the Toolset so that the loot table is set to "Not Equipped". Save the data. Load the game. And try to steal from him again. ::I tried it once or twice but did not get the Nugbane. I might have not properly overwritten the games Mines Commander with my own modified Mines Commander so you might want to try it as well. Good luck in your search. -- 00:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I got the Nugbane this morning. I don't know if its because my changes were finally kicking in or if it was because I was using a new character. I stole it using a character that had never visited Orzammar, is level 16, 2 tiers into stealing. The previous attempts were made with a character that had finished A Paragon of Her Kind. I double checked my Toolset and purged my modules and packages directory after I stole it. I reloaded a game prior to stealing it and managed to steal it again. Your mileage may vary. -- 22:05, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::That would make some sense. That the creatures are generated from the Toolset when you visit them for the first time. Once they have been loaded they stay in the world with any changes made to them - killed, stolen from, conversation. This is just a theory, but its a sound one. -- 22:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I did that, and because I wasn't sure how it worked, I also exported the resources. I assume that the the files under modules and packages overrides the default settings (\BioWare\Dragon Age\packages\core\override\toolsetexport) -- 05:56, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I deleted the modules and packages and reloaded Orzammar - I can no longer steal Nugbane from the Warden Commander. So I am guessing the overrides are the key to this. -- 07:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I already spent more time than I wanted on this. But I will answer your last few questions. :::::::Which type of export did you use for instance? Full? I initially did a full export, realized it would take too long, so I canceled it. Then did a export with dependencies. That took long too so I also canceled that and then I finally did an export with no dependencies. I did not clean my folders between these exports. :::::::Also on your game had any of the saved games for that character visited Orzammar, or was it a completely fresh visit for the character? My character was saved in Orzammar, it was her first visit and she had not left. When I entered, I went straight to the Mines Commander. I was curious to see if I could pickpocket him. She's not trained in stealing so I allocated two points into stealing and tried to steal from him. The first few times I got generic loot. After I did the export I got the Nugbane. In every case I did not save the game - I did not want stealing on my main char. I did however, take a screenshot of the Nugbane in inventory. It did not occur to me to actually equip it. :::::::Were you able to find Dwarven Defender in the toolset at all? ''I have not looked. Between friends, work and coding, I think I clocked 2 hours of DAO time last week. I didn't want to spend it finding bugs for the game.'' :::::::I hope that the information has been of some use to you. I suggest trying the export without dependencies after you have created a local copy of the file and then exported it. That's my best guess. -- 19:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) apologies My apologies for changing the indentation on your comment on my talk page. I added a pair of colons, per standard wiki talk page style, so that the flow of the thread would remain clear. Please change it back if I inadvertently altered your intent. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 00:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Icons Its been an on going thing, ie. check Ostagar, Return to Ostagar, Lothering, etc, I have been doing this for a bit. I update zone items adding or putting it in that format, (currently I have no rhyme nor rhythm just as I see it or as I go). The template is easy, as long as the item exists and there isn't something wrong with the page of that item. Hollowness' Playground - Is the base of my templates, if you wanna see what I work with. Just please don't edit my templates themselves. Here is the template if you want to use it for your pages. , several found in the area. , Text about item here Hope this helps. 15:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC)